Kagome's TWO secrets
by Yami-Yugi Slash angel
Summary: not very good at this but here we go... kagome has two major secrets... will her friend accept the real her? and will the love of her life love her back?
1. Chapter 1 PROLOUGE

Kagome had two secrets

Prologue:

Kagome has two secrets. One she knew about all along, since she met a certain someone but kept it to her self because she didn't think it would ever happen. The other however she didn't know until her 17th birthday or 2nd year in the feudal era. Now let's see how she, her friends and the love of her life think about these two secrets shall we….

I know it's short everyone but remember it is only the PROLOGUE…

So review and let me know whatcha think kk…

love ya's all!! xx


	2. Chapter 2 I'M A WHAT!

I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of its characters… (Mumble: I hate you 4 making me do this…sigh)

I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of its characters… (Mumble: I hate you 4 making me do this…sigh)

Coz you know if I did Kagome and Sesshomaru would soooo be together. Hehe

Oh and don't own Mary-Janice Davidson or her books…

Chapter 1- I'M A WHAT?!

Grrrr… I absolutely hate him! Every single frignin time HE sees her bloody soul collectors he goes after her…

It's not that I'm angry or anything like that, it's just I'm annoyed that he can't tell me where he's going even though I already know…

I just want his honesty, is that so much to ask for? And not only that, whenever I'm around another guy, talking or just standing near one he gets all jealous and starts to rant…. It's really unfair; he can do whatever he wants with Kikyo but I can't, jeez…

Ok got my rant over with, I better start from the start….

**Flashback**

We were all sitting around the fire well almost all of us anyway…

Sango was polishing her huge boomerang weapon while leaning against her faithful feline, Kerlala (don't know how to spell that) who was in her demon form, Miroku was 'meditating' (we all know what he was really doing or really visualising Hehe), Shippo was drawing a picture sitting in my lap while I was reading Mary-Janice Davidson's book undead and unworthy (the 7th book in the undead series) and listening to my I-pod. Can you guess who's missing??

That's right Inuyasha… sigh

He left not 5 minutes ago for whom… you guessed it Kikyo…

But here's the thing I don't feel sad or angry or betrayed. Just annoyed that Inuyasha makes excuses to go and see his love when we all know perfectly well where he's going…

When he leapt off for his dead lover, they all but shippo sent me a sympathetic look. Why didn't shippo, you maybe thinking… Well see he's the only one that I have told (other then my family that is) my secrets to. That is I don't love Inuyasha, never have. Well, I love him but more in the brother sense like how I feel about Miroku or Koga but not as a lover. They just don't get it…

Ok, I'm gonna let you in on my TWO biggest secrets I have been hiding for a while now. The first one, I have been hiding since my first week in the feudal era. That secret is who, in fact I am in love with… To put it simply:

The person who I'm in love with.

Is. (drum roll plz)….

Sesshomaru….

Yeah yeah… I know what your thinking..

"what why Sesshomaru?! Girl if I remember correctly… He tried to KILL you!"

I get where you're coming from, but he was so beautiful and graceful while he was at it. Yes his personality is some what to be desired but I think that's just a mask to scare his enemies. There's a lot more to Sesshomaru then you see, you just have to look hard enough and you will see something…

But I can't do anything 'bout my love for him because of that whole "I hate humans" speech of his. Well I should correct myself there, I can't do anything bout it as of yet. See that's my second secret: I'm not actually a human, in actual fact I'm a demon. One of the most powerful yet one of the rarest of the all. I am a tenshi inu-yokai miko in other words… an angel dog demon miko the perfect blend of light and dark, but that's only the half of it. I am also the heir to the eastern lands thrown.

Here I'll explain. You see the woman whom I thought was my mom, really isn't. My real mom is really Lady Sakura of the eastern lands whom my adoptive mom told me she is not only a tenshi but the most powerful of them all and my father is Lord Isamu of the Eastern Lands one of the most powerful dog demons in the world and was only surpassed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, the great dog demon general, Inu-no-tashio. I bet your wondering where the miko part comes, aye?

Well, it's quiet simple really. I found out my real mom's great grandmother was in fact midoriko. The greatest miko of all time… Also, my 'mom' told me all of this about 1 week ago; she warned me all of this would happen on my 17th birthday which is 3 day's away and not only that but when I change my father and mom will come and get me and my friends to takes us to the castle of the East for my introduction to demon society.

Anyway, now that you know enough brooding, I feel dirty and I think it maybe time to tell Sango my secrets, she is after all my sister (like figure)… I just hope she understands….

Alright all…

I hope you like it coz I am tryin after all…

Anyway plz review and tell me whatcha think plz…

Xx holla


	3. Sango this is wat happened part 1

I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of its characters… (Mumble: I hate you 4 making me do this…*sigh*)

Coz you know if I did Kagome and Sesshomaru would soooo be together. Hehe

Oh and don't own Mary-Janice Davidson or her books…

I own nothing but THIS PLOT….. So far

Oh an I'm very sorry for taking so long with this chapter, just had so many assignments plus writers block… not good I tells ya. Lol

~~~~ Means time skip

"Blah"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2- Sango this is what happened… please understand part 1

_**Last time:**_

Anyway, now that you know enough brooding, I feel dirty and I think it maybe time to tell Sango my secrets, she is after all my sister (like figure)… I just hope she understands….

_**This time:**_

As I stood up, everybody sharply turned towards me, as if I was going to run for the hills (with the exception of Shippo, bless my son) but I just smiled my brightest smile and waved them off. So, I walked to my bag and grabbed my bathing supplies, then turned to Sango with a kind of pleading look in my eye an said,

"Hey, Sango would you like to come and have a bath with me in the hot springs we saw earlier?"

Sango saw the look, so nodding, "Sure Kagome, I'll go with you."

Standing and walking with me towards the edge of the clearing, but stoping and looking back with a hard look in her eye,

"Miroku, don't even think about checking up on us…! Got it?!"

Miroku put a faux **(A/N meaning fake)** hurt look on his face,

"My dearest Sango! How can you even say…?"

"Save it monk…. You know I'm right. Shippo, Kilala **(A/N found out this is how you spell it)** can you guys make sure HE. STAYS. RIGHT. HERE!"

Both cringed at the tone she used but agreed, hey you want to get on her bad side? You disagree with her.

"Right then, come on Kagome."

And so we went…

~In the Hot Springs~

Once we got there, we got undressed and slipped into the hot springs….

I leaned my head against the rocks lining the springs an closed my eyes, just relaxing…

I could feel Sango's questioning eyes on me; waiting for the answer to her unspoken question… just what do I need to tell her? An why am I being so hesitant in telling her?

I sighed and lifted my head, looking her in the eyes…

"I'm guessing you want to know why I asked you to come. Am I right?"

She nodded slowly, all the while watching me.

"Ok, what I am about to tell you must not be repeated unless I say. Please while I'm explaining don't interrupt because it will be hard enough ok?"

"Ok Kagome, you can trust me. An know that I won't judge you. You know your like a sister to me", said Sango, who was wearing a soft smile on her lips.

I returned the smile with a little haste… An begun my story…

"Alright, thanks Sango. Here goes…"

"Sango, you know my story right? Like how ended up in this era."

She nodded,

"Well, what you don't know, in fact no one knows except my mom, grandfather and my brother… an my father." I paused when I heard I sharp gasp from Sango.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?"

She nodded furiously. **(A/N quickly)**

"Ok, well I think I should tell you the basics first then tell you the whole story so I don't have to explain in the middle of the story, ok??"

Sango replied, "That is fine but please start explaining! That suspense is killing me."

Giving a little laugh, I continued,

"Alright, um I guess I should tell you that I'm in fact not a human but a demon….

"WHAT?!"

I gave her a look and she whispered, "Sorry."

"It's ok; anyway I'm a demon but a very rare one. Sango, I'm a tenshi inu-yokai miko in other words… I'm an angel dog demon miko the perfect blend of light and dark."

"Wow…" she whispered.

I smiled that she is still actually listening to me not yelling her head off like some baka inu-hanyou….

"Yep but Sango the other thing is I'm well…. I'm originally from this time."

"Sango, I am the heir to the eastern lands throne."

"Oh my god Kagome…

"I know"

"See, when I said my mom, grandfather and brother, they're my adopted family. When I was young not even 10 years old in human terms, so about 50 years old in demon terms and this is also about the time that evil son-of-a-bitch Naraku began to cause trouble. As I said before I was around 10 years old but I even then I was very powerful and when he had heard about me….. He tried to kidnap me but luckily my father and mother wounded him before he got near enough to touch me."

I took another deep breath

Here I'll explain. You see the woman whom I thought was my mom, really isn't. My real mom is really Lady Sakura of the eastern lands whom my adoptive mom told me she is not only a tenshi but the most powerful of them all and my father is Lord Isamu of the Eastern Lands one of the most powerful dog demons in the world and was only surpassed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, the great dog demon general, Inu-no-tashio. I bet your wondering where the miko part comes, aye?

Well, it's quiet simple really. I found out my real mom's great grandmother was in fact Midoriko. The greatest miko of all time… Also, my 'mom' told me all of this about 1 week ago; she warned me all of this would happen on my 17th birthday which is 3 day's away and not only that but when I change my father and mom will come and get me and all of you, to takes us to the castle of the East for my introduction to demon society.

Ok sorry everyone! Big time writers block… =P

Just want to thank all you that reviewed! Thank You!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this an review again!


End file.
